Hissss
As the Talbot Pack are adjusting and training, a new problem arises for the Pack and Everett, as a new enemy arises, but a new ally also comes as well. Synopsis One week has passed since the Beauty Trio's and Mikey's first full moon. For that week, Peter, Derek, Maria, Ashley, and Mikey were training in how to use their werewolf abilities in the Talbot Hall forest obstacle course. Mikey was having a hard time focusing on the task at hand though. Sarah who was still having a hard time coming to terms with being a werewolf had not shown up for training and Ashley was absent that time, going to her father's company, Bio-Tech, to look at their bio engineering division the whole week. At the Bio-Tech Biology Labs, Arthur Nesia, Johnny Harris, his older sister Rebecca Harris, Egbert Zygote, and Elrod Provarious were working on VM-368, a mutagenic serum that they hoped could give plants the regenerative capabilities of a reptile. It works and everyone is celebrating except for Provarious who sees VM-368 as an opportunity for money. Ashley arrives at the lab to talk with Rebecca who has some resentful feelings for Ashley blowing her off. It is revealed that Rebecca has been on probation for around a year thanks to an incident she and her ex-boyfriend did. Ever since becoming a werewolf, Ashley had been working on turning a new leaf, and show she isn't a stuck-up rich girl like everyone saw her as. As Dr. Zygote calls Mr. Norwest, Provarious begins to steal the VM-368, the notes, uses a vial to create a smoke screen, and makes a break for it. Rebecca goes after him thinking Ashley did as well, but actually went to transform. As Rebecca chases Provarious down the stairs, she is blind-sided by him, and then caught by Ashley in her werewolf form going by Queen. Queen attempts to stop Provarious, he exposes her to liquid silver weakening Queen, while revealing that he spent his life working for Bio-Tech, but felt underpaid, or was underpaid. As he begins escaping, Queen manages to throw him onto the steps, spilling the VM-368 on Provarious which seemingly causes him to die from shock and the chemical. As Rebecca takes in the situation, she sees Queen change back to Ashley, and is shocked to say the least. After Ashley says Derek's name while still weakened by the silver, Rebecca picks her up, and takes her to his place. An hour later, the authorities were taking Provarious' body which had begun to appear to be decaying, while Mikey's uncle Eddie Corvis was interrogating Johnny, Zygote, and Arthur about what happened. At Derek's apartment, he was cleaning up from the work out session with the others, and was starting to get ready for the nightly patrol with them. When Rebecca arrives with a still weakened Ashley at the door. He immediately tells Rebecca to take Ashley to the shower and wash the silver off her before it gets worse. After the shower, Ashley was placed in Derek's bed to rest while Rebecca says she told her parents she was staying with a friend to keep an eye of Derek considering his background. Rebecca also hears about there being other werewolves when he said he needed to call the others before going to bed on the couch. Rebecca climbed into bed with Ashley on the other side, while thinking how the whole VM-368 went to waste, before getting the idea to take a blood sample from Ashley. Meanwhile at the morgue, Provarious' body began to crack as something new came out and then the creature that was Provarious went on to devour two employees unfortunate to come across the change. The next day as Ashley was still recovering at Derek's place, everyone came over to discuss the events that happened yesterday, and what they should do about Rebecca knowing who and what they are. Mikey suggested turning her, but Peter reminded him that they would only turn someone if that person agreed to it. That rule was placed on the night the pack was formed along with holding back at the gym, keeping in contact with each other, and avoiding meat factories when they were hungry. Although Peter mentions that turning someone or the meat factories were a last resort. Meanwhile at the morgue, Eddie and his partner, Ming Wa, were investigating the incident last night. They found goo around the remains of the workers that was identified as digestive fluid, snake tracks with the goo on it leading to an entrance into the sewers. Eddie theorizes that the VM-368 caused the body to change and now was on its way back to the place where it happened: Bio-Tech. At Bio-Tech, Rebecca is heading to the lab with Ashley’s blood sample, where she discovers that the VM-368 caused the plant to mutate making it useless. As she is about to reveal her discovery to Zygote, Johnny, and Arthur, Provarious reveals his new snake human form to them, calling himself Professor Python, and then stops the four from escaping with his tail and arms, stating he has an experiment to do. Python then starts introducing his mutated blood to mosquitoes and a frog along with a compound to accelerate their growth for the use of allies. He then reveals to the group that he sees his new form as a blessing that should be shared with humanity, even if humanity doesn't want it. An hour later, Alpha and the pack, after being informed by his grandfather after he heard about the morgue, had infiltrated Bio-Tech from the sewers to investigate an inhuman creature to invade the corp. building. They then split up, Alpha, Scar, and Queen take the elevator to the bio lab while Huntress and Mikey going by Scope take the stairs. In the lab, Prof. Python finished another batch of VM-368 and planned to make Zygote, Johnny, Arthur, and Rebecca different creatures like him, starting with Rebecca in an attempt to make a human fly. Before he can, Alpha, Scar, and Queen arrive to stop him. As Prof. Python thanks Queen for his new form, he then offers the Talbot Pack the opportunity to join him in making a world that won't despise them for being werewolves by making the world were creatures while ruling over them. Alpha turns the offer down only for he and Scar be attacked by the mutated frog, while Queen fights Prof. Python. As they battle, Queen gets wrapped in Prof. Python's tail as he says he will remove the weakness of the human body with stronger Lycan bodies even if the pack won't help him. As Queen is strangled, she suddenly shoots out lightning from her body releasing her from Python's grip as he attempts to escape with Queen following him. Meanwhile, as Huntress and Scope make their way up the stairs, they are attacked by the mutated mosquitoes. As Huntress holds them off, Scope goes to get something to help and comes back with insect repellent that sends the mosquitoes back up the stairs. As Alpha and Scar continue to fight the frog, Rebecca manages to get free and uses a fire extinguisher to cause the frog to become sluggish from the cold. Finally, Alpha and Scar send the frog into the wall with its head going through the wall and then begins to eat the bugs flying away from the insect repellent. In the lower levels of Bio Tech, Queen who began to get a handle on her new electric powers continued to fight to fight Python who overpowered her by biting and injecting his poison into her. Before he can finish her though, the others including Rebecca use canisters of liquid nitrogen to freeze Python and trap him in a freezer causing him to enter hibernation. The next day at the Norwest household, Peter calls Ashley and tells her that Prof. Python is being moved to the cryogenics lab to keep him on ice, while his grandfather is making connections to keep an eye on him should he awake and escape. Rebecca arrives to give Ashley back the blood sample she took from her out of spite because she thought Ashley didn't mean it about changing for the better and that revealing it would ruin her life. Ashley gives it back to Rebecca saying that she enjoys being a Lycan and maybe the Lycan virus could help other people. The girls then patch things up with Rebecca finishing that she didn't want to be a werewolf and the Talbot Pack gaining a new ally. Character Appearances *Rebecca Harris (first appearance) *Johnny Harris (first appearance) *Arthur Nesia (first appearance) *Dr. Egbert Zygote (first appearance) *Dr. Elrod Provarious/Prof. Python (first appearance) Trivia *Ashley discovers her unique power is Lightning Magic *Rebecca Harris and Ashley knew each other, but weren't friends. But now they have become bosom buddies. Category:Chapters